the crows are whispering again, you're the apple of my heart-ahhh
by Sunnysodapop
Summary: The crows are whispering secrets again my love, they're telling me the woos of our fairy tale-the hunter and the prince and the wicked witch who stole their heart(But then..but then…)-ahh, what a lovely macabre, wouldn't you agree? A bunch of drabbles/oneshots. If you are someone that dislikes or simply does not understand this pairing, then i invite you to try and see otherwise.
1. roses by another name are all as sweet

**A quick heads-up for ya'll. Hanahaki disease:Based off the manga, hanahaki otome, is a disease birthed from one-sided love. From what I understand, surgical removal(not sure where or what you'd be removing exactly-seeds?Roots?) can help 'cure' you, except, all your feelings for said person will be gone. I'm not sure, however, I believe that working out your feelings (or perhaps only when the other person ends up liking you back and you both work out your feelings) may also cure you. If i'm wrong about this last part, well...i guess it will be a little twist in my fanfic. If anyone can confirm this for me, please do tell me, preferably through p.m. That's all for now. thx for reading!**

* * *

The crows are whispering secrets again my love, they're telling me the woos of our fairytale-the hunter and the prince and the wicked witch who stole their heart. Not that you could blame her. She was our princess after all. (But then..but then…)

_it seems we've fallen for a wicked trap_

They're upset now. I've interrupted their story-thinking about you. Damn crows, as if I didn't already know! What more would they expect, they're speaking of you, are they not?!

_shhh..._

_your chariot awaits still deary-_

_the end has yet to come._

I close my eyes, let myself revel in the alabaster-dreams of youyouyou-her-you, because through her, I see you. Chocolate-brown hair, ruby-stained eyes, they're gleaming with something I don't understand. But then, I do. They're screaming at me to stop-stopstop the pain, the madness, you want your heart back-and so do I.

_she took your heart-_

_and swallowed it whole_

_gave you an apple in its place_

_your chest begins to rot_

I'm throwing up the apple dear-the seeds are missing, though, they're planted in my lungs. Yours too.

Perhaps that's why i'm thinking of you-except-

"Cra-caw!"

They're loud, shattering my ears. I don't wanna hear our tale anymore.

So while my delicate fingers go down my throat, hoping to pick up the seeds, I feel a growing root and realize i'm too late.

Your porcelain-soft skin, the ashen look of death on your face-heartless, soulless, why do you take her place in my mind?

Could it be, i find your hatred for me...admirable? nah. It rather disgusts me.

I'm drowning in your flitting emotions-you in mine.

There is something about the glow in your look, the stride in each step, that has me spiralling downwards in maddening descent, heading towards the rabbit hole-i'm cursed to follow the crow's dance. And you're my partner. Somehow though, it's for the queen of hearts-because she's the apple of our eye. Side-stepping in our dance, only, she continues on, never to look back in that precious-white dress.

_the prince_

_the knight_

_who will she choose?_

There is a silent understanding between you and i-protect the princess, the crow's witch as the flock called her(ours). Protect at all costs!

This must be the part of the story when the roots began to grow, when asphyxiation became reality.

_too bad we plucked her eyes_

_now she'll never know_

_and neither will you_

I don't love you darling-you feel the same, i'm sure(lies).

So then…

why do I feel despair when thoughts of you arise?

cold-pity when you look down at me-it burns harshly through my crystal-veins, i hate it.

Still...you feel something for me, something that's anything but hatred. It seems she didn't take all of your heart after .

_clip a butterfly's wings,_

_but we left her fangs_

_drip_

_drop_

_let her taste your blood_

Somedays you look at me, sneering, and others, I can feel the sympathy radiating off your aura and i can't despise it like i should.

We fell for the same witch's trap-we were bound to see each other, even if we could taste the other's destruction on our tongues.

that's when the roots continue flourishing.

and now-i'm coughing up roses-only for you dear.

this is just the beginning, this much i know.

_what a happy ending, wouldn't you agree?_

I continue listening to the crow's fairytale.

Whatever happened to the queen, i do wonder...all i see is her other half now( all i see is you)

funny, weren't roses by any other name just as sweet?

"cra-kaw!"

.

.

.

* * *

**It's past 5 a.m. in the morning and while working on my other story that was taking too long to get to the good part, I managed to (of course) hit writers block and decided to do some short drabbles/one-shots if you will. Hate the anime, it was terrible. Went from shipping Kaname and Yuki to Yuki and zero(somewhat) to screw Yuki, it should have been Kaname and Zero! They hate each other like hell, i'm aware. That's also what I love about fanfics, even if i can't pull it off, someone somewhere always manages to properly explore possibilities in stories that might otherwise seem at first-ridiculous, thus largely overlooked. It's not impossible to write a realistic romance between Zero and Kaname, just really hard( NOT impossible!). Tell me what you guys think? Was it super-confusing? In a good way? Bad way? I'm a shitty writer, I know, but practice makes perfect? Or perhaps, i'm riddled with an excessive amount of self-doubt, hmmm...Gotta say though, i'm proud of the number of fairy-tales i managed to weave into this short piece without meaning to. Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what i wrote. I am but then i'm not. This was literally just my head sweeping out whatever mess was in there for too long. I don't make any promises but the plan is to hopefully write more of these pieces in the future. Reviews/comments ?**


	2. Vampire knight pt:1

**Update: Basically, i'm so sorry to anyone re-reading this and getting a million notifications, etc. I keep forgetting to add or fix something, this is so frustrating. But here-this should be the last time i ever edit this damn thing! *tear, tear, cry, cry**

* * *

**"It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then..."**

**~Alice in wonderland**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Listen carefully _darling_, whispers in the wind, petals on the run, they're flying too, scattering ashes that they are.

Just. Like. The. Snow. Soon enough,though, we'll be flowers in the attic

(no-not me and the royal witch).

I can _hear_ the roses in the garden, they're acting out our fairy tale. The sway of their stems, sashay of their leaves, each intricate rose, dancing our story-or as you liked to call it, crow's song

(you don't have to say it, it spills from your amethyst eyes).

_Cra-kaw!_

Too bad they must come and peck at the flowers, nibble on their roots until i stop them.

Why is that?

Do they plan to pluck out my eyes too? Perhaps eat my soul, leave a quiver at the banquet for you and _our _queen to dine on, laugh all the merrily-the one where you and I dance and she passes by without notice.

Try to change fate?

Or maybe they've realized a secret we've yet to. No matter the life, we are all unfortunately(we know nothing short of tragedy after all), inexplicably connected, intertwined by the red strings of fate.

Shouldn't that be a given, hmm…

Maybe the plants know.

They must be trying to tell a truth, something the flock prefers to keep for themselves. It would certainly explain their annoying behavior.

Would it really be a surprise,though dear?

they are macabre are they not?

_come closer, shhh...closer_

Ahhh, it seems i've been ignoring them, the actors want me to listen now. Surely there is a reason they care so much-given that i know the tale(it haunts us even now-scarred into my flesh).

_Don't let them pick your chariot_

_and steal your eyes_

_Vampire knight waits for you_

_._

_._

Odd, I don't recall this part of the story, in the end, perhaps i'm truly losing my sanity.

No sane man sits next to roses for secrets he already knows(how secret are we really?).

_Once upon a time, there lived a prince _

_and a knight in shining armour_

They're starting all over?Why-

_A witch's eyes were plucked, but she was not the princess,_

_the crows are starving-_

_they long a sinful love_

What-

_the hunter craved the prince's death_

_and the prince desired his_

_._

_._

_hatred akin to love_

_._

_._

_will the crows eat their hearts_

_only one of them cannot see_

_perhaps no then?_

I laugh at the very thought, how foolish the flowers have become, and me for joining them!

It seems I've been spending too much time in the garden...still...

Red like the poison in our veins, i'm coughing up roses, bleeding out sin(and more,more roses)-all for you

tch…

You should be grateful-

What happened to the witch?

The title seems more befitting for you, not her

Surely you would agree(and that makes me cough more petals, enough for a lifetime!)

Clearly, you weren't the only one to tumble down the rabbit-hole

Hah! We all did!

_Have I gone mad, he asks, unsure of being unsure._

_She walks, trips, falls_

_among the mad she goes_

_He already knows the answer, welcomes, embraces it_

_Yet he still asks_

_So she replies with a voice that's much muchier than before._

_I'm afraid so, my dear._

_You're EnTiRely BoNkErZ!_

Somehow though, i can't help this bitter feeling that rolls off my tongue,

like only you and i are alice...and the hatter, there's something definitely wrong with us.

Oddly enough, i can't say i entirely despise it.

There is grief in your eyes, pain in your soul, roughness etched into your bones-i played the biggest part in all of it

Reveling in your sorrow by my hands has always been my favorite past-time(sometimes).

(But then...but then…)

the crows are telling me, it's ok to be a monster. And for the one that put seeds in my chest, i will always be one, for _her_

(But then...but then…)

So tell me why, why_why _do you haunt me so?

Have i gone too far? Can I no longer return?

(what would i return to?)

I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgave me, I know I wouldn't, except-

_Cra-craw!_

I'm not the only one growing roots in my lungs, hacking up _damn_ plants!

I'm not sure why, but there's a warmth that rises in my chest at the thought

It appears my conscience is telling me something.

It swallows me whole, then spits me back out, praying that i finally understand, this time…

I don't(want to admit that i do)

The anger, the hurt, the life that resides in your spirit-it may never die(even when it should).

That is what makes this worst of all

You don't know how to quit-so you opt for more suffering

It is only when _our darling_ comes to mind that your hell is my haven.

On other days, i can't seem to sneer at your hideous face! But-

You've gotten in the way of too many of my schemes!

Yet...

Matter of fact, the real bastard here is me isn't it?

(I hate pitying others, i really do!)

I'm beginning to comprehend just a little(sike! You were the one that always intervened, not me!)

The crows are snickering, it's making me sick

Nature

says

we

belong

to

each other

Doesn't mother nature know what's best?

They. WON'T. STOP. LAUGHING.

WHY ?!

_Will the crows eat their hearts?_

_Only one lost her-_

I think i'll go find you right now-not that I have a particular reason, mother nature can be _wrong._

Somehow though-it makes the flock disappear, just as i suspected-and the flowers hush in silence

I must be doing something right. Now if i could only undo the crimson knot on our souls.

Huh...speaking of crimson knots, it seems my shoelaces have come undone.

They look like trails of blood, before i tie them back up, that is.

There's a reason why I thought of that just now, but...

Whatever, off I go, to find you

.

.

.

_Vampire knight awaits you_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Can I just say...I FUCKING HATE EVERY WRITING SITE IN EXISTENCE! Fanfiction, wattpad, I haven't begun trying out AO3 but i might just strangle myself before I do. There should be way more spacing and unique formatting then what you're seeing and getting. I probably changed the document 6 times just trying to get everything right. And by right, I mean the most minimal level of basic understanding(a.k.a. grammar and not having all my sentences mushed up together. Everything else is gone...). Hopefully I did. Anyways, in case you haven't figured it out, this one is from Kaname's p.o.v., the first one is from Zero's and well...who knows what'll happen next? (I most certainly do). Reviews/comments/criticism/insults?**


	3. breakfast for three

**Hey ya'll. Here's the new chapter. Just wanted to let you know, if you're someone that's read the manga and hasn't checked out the anime...no need! But i recommend you look up both endings so some of the references here will make sense. Tbh though, i think you'll be fine. But speaking of references, have ya'll been able to catch the ones I've been incorporating into each part? Whoever can catch the most references and symbolism in my story...i might just do something special for you. Anyways, nough said, here ya go !**

* * *

Why, I believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast, and I know you do too(the both of you!). There's so much impossible in our lives after all, how can we not-_wait!_

…

what's that? the butterflies, they're whispering and the snow-it's...it's crying?!

why is that?

_Clip a butterfly's wings_

_before she can leave the spider's web_

Huh...sounds familiar. In fact, the wind is billowing quite hard right now,sending shivers down my spine(or maybe it's all the talking-they're so loud!)

Crimson ashes are fallingfalling_falling_ from the sky, what a beautiful color(like your hair).

(But then...but then…)

All I see is blood, my reflection in a puddle of water, now I only see your other half(not mine because we were flowers in the attic and then we weren't-you two,however-)

_Ahhh_

It still hurts…

I love _you_ after all

_The prince_

_The Knight_

_Who will she choose? _

I've seen the way you both look at each other, even if neither of you do(though i suspect you're finally catching on, perhaps it's my imagination but the scent of roses is strong-from the two of you, so…)

The butterfly, it's sitting on my finger! How lucky!

Haven't you heard? They say if you're touched by a butterfly, you're given lots of gifts from everyone.

I wonder what my gift will be, hmm…

Is it ok to make a wish? Would that be cheating? Who cares-I'd like to have my eyes back please?-the crows are seriously big meanies for taking them!

Damn crows-

_Cra-craw!_

What was tha-

_Kra-kaw!_

Again, I-

_Kaaaaaw !_

Sweat trickles down my forehead, blood pulses through my veins, fear plasters my whole being, i'm shakingshaking_shaking_

Did I just…

_Kaaaaaw !_

I did….

Am I meant to join the flock?!

No, please. S.T.O.P!

I-I-I'm a pretty butterfly, right?!

I always have been, why would that change now?

I'm their princess-the witch that stole their hearts, not that I meant to but...oh, this isn't real, can't be happening, i'd rather die than to become one of...one of-

_Your chariot is gone, my queen. _

_the gentlemen still on their way._

_it's unfortunate, really_

_A shame they couldn't save you in time_

_welcome to the dark-caaa ! _

_turn the lights on?_

_don't be ridiculous!_

_this is what your whole world looks like now_

Who am i kidding?! The truth is i already saw this coming, I knew.

We can't forget how my part of the stories ends. I play a role as big as each one of you, it only makes sense.

_The butterfly, trapped in the spider's web, gets eaten. _

_She becomes a crow._

Reincarnation is such an ugly, fickle thing. Then again, so am I.

It's not even that I didn't choose, i did. But then, it was never enough, no. That's not something i can help-why blame me for the uncontrollable?!

.

.

.

Or maybe i'm turning just because...yes. just. because. Our lives, no matter the time, are inexplicably, interwoven, connected, by the red strings of fate. It shouldn't be as surprising as i'm making.

still...

How cruel and thoughtful of the world, don't you think?

Ironically, i find it very becoming of me, bitter attitude and all.

(You did say i was always too hard on myself, so i could be wrong about this, except, the same could go for you, ya-know. Always trying to shoulder all the weight, trying to keep a sturdy back-as if nothing affected you, don't lie.

Even your eyes hid so much _pain_-yet, those gorgeous amethyst orbs were always too expressive-it didn't work on me, sometimes...)

In the end, we were never meant to be, not you or him, at least...with me…

Ruby-red eyes, chalk-white hair, tension in the air, thick and foggy, hazy-minds, craving for blood, anger, hatred, sadness, hatred, sympathy, hatred-enough to last the lifetimes of our tragedy, fill my cup to the brim and then pour past and spill in piles of inky black in the snow-like when i first met my flower prince, but you see, it's the same liquid that makes the bare wings on my shoulder and spread, before i try and peck your eyes out because the truth is…

_I'm lonely without you & him_

Both, even if i chose.

(Did i really choose then? Is my love not strong enough...)

Those feelings...behaviours, only when the two of you meet. Only when you really see each other, for the first time every time. Because no matter how much you meet, the anguish and bitterness is so damn strong, you'll never get over your first true look at one another. Nope. Never.

(They say hatred is akin to love, how much of this is true, i wonder)

That's ok though, i guess(it's not-not yet. Someday, i'll be able to withstand the heartache, enough to want to live again(i hope), but not yet…)

It's not as if i exist in either peripheral anymore anyways...I mean, don't get me wrong, I do.

But you see, I don't. Not in the same, loving, adoring_, yearning_ way. That's becoming reserved for someone else now-someone that may or may not exist in this life.

_Welcome to the flock_

_You are one of us now_

There is a certain solace you each seek in the other's presence, you don't understand it yet, but you're coming close. I see him talking with you after all. Or well...you're just staring, waiting for the other to leave. That or trying to figure out how to _not_ murder in the presence of your disgust for _him_(and more disgust at your yearning).

It's kinda funny.

_Hurry up now deary! _

_You can no longer return_

_Shhh…_

Sorry I never joined you guys during your dance. It was a masquerade for a reason. To disguise myself. You see, my eyes were already gone-even before they were plucked-already made of glass, crystalline like my knight's _veins_.

The mask concealed my blindness. Save that it didn't. I glided right past you both, leaving you to dance your own macabre and me to dance mine with the crows.

I gotta admit i'm jealous, i mean, talk about stealing the show!

They were guiding me right past you-oooh-ahhh, sinful love. They were too hungry to keep waiting.

So was I, taking not one, but another heart with me. In that sense, it can be said I did more than just feast with you both.

Same color as his eyes, i'm bleeding sin and coughing up roses.

Too bad mine are to stay, until the birds eat them out or i yank them myself from the madness of an enchanting obsession. Asphyxiation might be my best friend around this time, it's not like we're unfamiliar with each other. None of us have been able to breathe for how long now?

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

You two, however, still have time.

You do, honestly.

.

.

.

One of you took the flower's advice after all, whether you realize it or not.

You each have more than enough in common with pain, it simply cannot be helped or overlooked or denied any longer.

In another life...maybe the three of us can be together, happy. Maybe.

But the witch has to pay in this one. Sorry, for everything. But sorry won't cut it, here.

_I'm still lonely without you...and him_

That, and what about the queen? Three hearts were stolen, not two! And most-certainly not all by the same person

_._

_._

_. _

_Cra-kaaw !_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Can you figure out who's p.o.v. this one is in? Originally, this whole thing with princes and witches and fairy tales, etc, was meant to be a single piece from Zero's p.o.v. but then...that didn't happen. And now that I've gotten this far(which is honestly big progress for me), i was thinking, maybe i should continue this into a full-blown story. Depending on how I decide to write this, I may or may not have to change my summary as i did say this would be one-shots/drabbles. Tell me, what do you guys think? Which would you prefer? Reviews/comments/concerns/insults?**

**~Sunny out !~**


End file.
